It Started With Tea At The Jasmine Dragon
by Prophet19
Summary: Katara visits a tea shop on its grand opening, and doesn't run away. A re-write of "The Crossroads of Destiny."
1. Chapter 1

**One** For Want of Nail

Katara stopped in front of the tea shop, considering. She scratched Momo's ears. "What do you think, a little tea before we get back to the king?"

Momo chirped, and Katara smiled, walking toward the Jasmine Dragon. She walked inside, and two ladies bowed, all smiles. "Table for two, please." Katara asked politely.

"Right this way." One of them said.

Just then, a familiar voice drew Katara's attention, and she froze.

Zuko stood in front of a counter. "Uncle, we need two Jasmines, one green, and one litchi!"

A voice responded jovially. "I'm brewing as fast as I can!"

"Ma'am?" The hostess asked. "Are you all right?"

Katara mentally shook herself, and smiled. "Of course."

"Ah, then let me show you to your seat."

* * *

Zuko picked up the tea orders, and moved between the tables as quickly as courtesy would allow. He moved to a table in the corner, and froze.

A dark-skinned girl dressed in blue and wearing a smug smile on her face was sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"Waiting for my tea?" Katara suggested sweetly. "Which you happen to be holding."

Zuko blinked, then set her tea down, confused. "I would have thought you'd be running to the authorities."

"Truth told, I'm considering it." Katara replied. "After all, the last time I saw you, I got a face full of fire just for asking to help your Uncle."

To Katara's surprise, an apologetic look crossed his features. "I'm sorry." Zuko said softly. "I…I did a lot of things to you and your friends."

"Zuko! I need your help!" Iroh's voice came from the kitchen.

Zuko looked at Katara. "Will you stay? I…I want to try and explain."

Katara spoke before she realized what she was saying. "I'll be here."

Zuko smiled, and turned to walk off, then turned back again. "By the way, call me Li. No one knows where Uncle and I are from."

When Zuko had gone, Katara looked at Momo, who was nibbling a tea biscuit. "What? Don't give me that look!"

Momo tilted his head, chirping curiously.

* * *

Zuko took a seat across from her a short while later. "You stayed." He said, sounding pleased.

"I wanted to hear this excuse of yours." Katara told him. "And I didn't want you to think I'm a liar, but…"

"But you're still going to report us." Zuko said. "I…I guess I understand."

Katara blinked. "No! I just…" She lifted the pouch. "I have to go see the Earth King. These are the battle plans for our…" She stopped herself.

Zuko frowned slightly. "Battle plans." It wasn't a question, and he stood. "I don't need to know what's in them. But this can be a dangerous part of the city. Would you care for an escort?"

Katara hesitated for only a moment. "Sure. You can explain this radical change of yours."

Zuko surprised her with another smile. "Its kind of a long story. Let me tell Uncle I'm leaving."

* * *

"So, you and your uncle bummed around the Earth Nation, finding your way to Ba Sing Se." Katara smiled. "You know, you probably were at the ferry the same time we were."

"Really?" Zuko asked. "Its a good thing I didn't know that back then. I…I might have made trouble."

"Less than what we did go through." Katara told Zuko about the serpent, watching his face go from amusement to shock.

"All I had to worry about was this straw munching idiot named…"

"Jet!" Katara stopped, and stared at Zuko. "You met Jet?"

"Sure." Zuko blinked. "How did you know him?"

Katara blushed slightly, and Zuko's good eyebrow raised in amusement. "We met when I was traveling with Aang. He turned out to be a bigger jerk than you were."

"I kind of noticed. He tried to expose my uncle and I, but the Dai Li took him away."

"Well, he's…" Katara looked away. "He's not going to be able to hurt anyone again."

Zuko didn't press her, but he was curious what happened to the Freedom Fighter. He decided to change the topic. "Has the Avatar found an earthbending teacher?"

Katara looked at Zuko, and finally decided he was just being curious. "The best around. Do you remember the short blind girl with us back in that ghost village?"

Zuko nodded. "How does she fight so well being blind?"

"Toph sees with her earthbending." Katara answered him.

"Like the badgermoles?" Zuko frowned. "She must be incredible."

"Yeah." Katara replied. The two walked on, the silence growing somewhat tense, and Zuko, looking for a good topic, blurted:

"Well, I've gotten better. Uncle has been teaching me about expanding my mind to learn from other nations."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, interested.

Zuko smiled, glad the tension was gone, and explained what his uncle had told him about the 'avatar stuff.'

This new branch of conversation carried them all the way to palace.

"I guess this is where we part ways, Katara." Zuko said, stopping at the gate.

"Why?" Katara asked. "I think you should meet the Earth King. He's kind of naïve, but a good man anyway."

Zuko followed her, but couldn't resist a final comment. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't want me to leave."

Katara threw him a reproachful look, and Zuko laughed.

* * *

"Suki?" Katara asked as they approached the throne. "Its good to see you here." She sensed Zuko stiffen next to her, and her eyes widened when 'Suki' spoke.

"Hello, Zuzu."

"Azula." Zuko's eyes narrowed, and he stepped in front of Katara. "Katara, get out of here."

"Ty Lee, Mei." Azula spoke, and the two attacked.

Zuko managed to get a counter off, driving back Mei, but Ty Lee pinched a spot on his spine, and Zuko collapsed, cursing.

He heard water splash on the floor, and a thud, and knew they'd stopped Katara as well. "Azula." He ground out.

Azula stood over him. "Well, Zuzu. If you're here, then Uncle must be as well. I think its time for a family reunion." She gestured, and two Dai Li appeared.

"Take them away."

_I'll get you, Azula._ Zuko thought. _You'll pay for everything._ He hoped Katara was unharmed.

* * *

Yes, the one story I said I would never do. A rewrite of Crossroads of Destiny. Truthfully, I couldn't resist. It was too much a good storyline not to do something with it. Trust me, you'll like this...As long as you like Zuko and Katara as friendly people, if not lovers.

By the way, the chapter title is taken from a poem I heard when I was a kid about how one small change in history can effect everything.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Two** Iroh the Teabender

Iroh was worried. Zuko had been gone for several hours after he left with the Avatar's young waterbending friend.

Still, Iroh remained the perfect host until the last customer left. Sighing, he set about cleaning up the shop, hoping Zuko had merely stayed out.

A tall messenger stepped into the shop. "A message from the palace." He handed over the scroll and left.

"To the owner and manager of the Jasmine Dragon. It has come to the attention of His Majesty the Earth King that your teashop, although still new, has been well received. You are cordially invited to present your skills to His Majesty the Earth King tomorrow at midday."

The note ended, but there was more to the scroll. Iroh read the short postscript. "Your nephew, having arrived in the presence of the Avatar's Waterbending master, has been given a suite this night, and shall rejoin you tomorrow at your appointment."

Iroh sighed, relieved. He was worried someone had recognized Zuko, which would only have spelled trouble.

Then it hit him. His tea was famous! Iroh raced into the kitchen to select his finest herbs.

* * *

"We've been down here for hours." Katara finally said, breaking the silence. "I can't believe this!" She shouted, tears threatening to fall. "The Fire Nation just keeps taking everything!"

Zuko flinched. "I…" He stopped. He had no clue what to say. Instead, he just listened as Katara ranted.

Finally, though, Katara gave up, and sat down next to him. "This is bad." She whispered. "Those battle plans were for our invasion of the Fire Nation."

Zuko heart nearly stopped. "Invasion? You don't really think that would end this war, do you?"

Katara looked at him. "We were going to attack on the Day of Black Sun."

"Oh." Zuko replied, looking away. "Yeah, that would have helped."

"Your sister is the most terrible person I know." Katara said.

Zuko looked at Katara, and smiled wryly. "You think she's bad now? Try growing up with her. She was spoiled brat who grew up into a cold, pampered princess."

Katara looked at Zuko, and after a while he frowned. "What?"

"I don't see it anymore." She said. "For a long time, when I thought about the enemy, I saw your face."

Self-consciously, Zuko touched his scar. "I see."

"I didn't mean your scar." Katara whispered. "But, its different now. I don't know you very well, but even I can see you're not the evil person we thought you were."

Zuko smiled slightly, and Katara continued. "But Azula is everything that I hate about this war."

Zuko nodded. "She's crazy. I really believe that. I meant what I said. She never once had to work for her skill. She's a prodigy, and my father favored her for it. I wasn't, and both of them never let me forget it. Father…_Ozai_ wasn't even going to hesitate when he was ordered to kill me."

He heard Katara's gasp, but didn't stop. "When my uncle abandoned the siege of Ba Sing Se, my father told my grandfather that Uncle wasn't worthy to be the crown prince. He asked grandfather to pass Uncle over and select my father as heir. To punish him, grandfather ordered Ozai to kill me."

Zuko took a breath, and his voice broke when he spoke again, tears slowly making trails down his cheeks. "He would have, except my mother stepped in. Before anyone knew it, grandfather was dead, my father was Fire Lord, and my mother was gone."

"Oh…oh, Zuko." Katara felt her own tears come. "We have that in common, I guess. The Fire Nation killed my mother, too."

They both cried until the tears were gone, then after the tears, they gave way to their exhaustion.

* * *

_Many times I imagined myself here at this palace._ Iroh thought as he walked up to the majestic structure. He was carrying a padded case carrying his best teapot, cups, and tea ready to brew. He felt a little disappointed Zuko wasn't there to share the walk with him, but Iroh knew from the message Zuko would be waiting. _But always as a conqueror._

He smiled in passing greeting at the people who passed him by. _And here I am, personally invited to serve tea to the Earth King as his guest. Destiny is a funny thing._

A servant met Iroh at the door. "Mr. Mushi." The man bowed. "Allow me to show you to His Majesty's throne room. He is currently occupied by matters of the realm, and it shall be a short time before he makes his appearance."

"I understand." Iroh smiled. "I have to brew my tea, anyway. Will my nephew be joining me before or after?"

"Ah, young Li. He met with Miss Katara this morning. He promised to be back in time for your audience with the Earth King." The servant replied.

Iroh smiled for a different reason. Zuko was out on another date, he just knew it…and with a waterbender, no less.

* * *

Iroh poured the tea in the last cup he'd brought, and set the pot down in the center of the table to wait.

He had been waiting more than enough time to brew the tea, and now it was after midday. _Where could he be? Zuko should have arrived as well. I do not like this._

Iroh knew for sure something was wrong when nearly a dozen Dai Li agents entered the room, and took surrounding positions around him.

A familiar mocking voice spoke. "It's tea time." Azula stepped into view, and Iroh calmly rose to his feet.

"Well, niece, I did not expect to see you here." Iroh declared, and took a sip of tea. "By the way, did I ever tell you how I got the nickname 'Dragon of the West'?"

Azula looked bored, and inspected her nails. "I've no time for a lengthy anecdote, Uncle."

Iroh smiled widely. "Actually it's a demonstration." He took another sip of tea, then attacked, his dragon's breath driving back the Dai Li and Azula.

Iroh blasted a hole in the wall, and jumped free, running down the hall. The Dai Li were hot in his heels, and Iroh poured on the last bit of speed he could muster. He turned a corner, hearing stone darts pierce the wall behind him, and as he ran, Iroh summoned the cold-hearted fire.

The lightning blasted the outer wall open, and Iroh jumped, crashing onto a large topiary shrub.

He rolled to his feet, and kept running. He knew full well Zuko was in danger, and that he needed help to rescue his nephew…and probably the waterbender girl as well.

* * *

Iroh stepped in front of the door, and heard voices. He'd made contact with the White Lotus, and found out where the Avatar was living.

"I knew it, Katara is in danger!" A young voice spoke, worried.

"Oh, no." A deper voice spoke, sharing the same tone.

"Wait." Iroh smiled. It was his young friend Toph. "There's someone at the door."

Iroh knocked, understanding that Toph would 'see' it was him. "Actually, I know who it is. Its an old friend of mine."

The door opened, and Iroh looked at the three young people. "Glad to see you're okay." Toph said.

"I need your help." Iroh let his mask fall, and his concern shone through.

The two boys nearly jumped out of their skin, and Iroh sighed inwardly at their immaturity.

"You guys know each other?" The Avatar demanded, pointing.

Iroh waited as Toph explained, smiling embarrassedly. "May I come in?" At Toph's nod, Iroh stepped inside.

"Princess Azula is in Ba Sing Se." Iroh intoned. "She has likely captured your friend as well as my nephew."

"Azula has Katara." The Avatar said softly. "Then let's work together to rescue Katara…and Zuko."

"What?" The water tribe boy demanded. "You lost me at Zuko!"

Iroh faced the young man. "I understand how you must feel about my nephew, and there is more than I can explain now, but you must understand there is good in him."

The boy snorted. "So? Come back when its outside him, too."

"Sokka!" The Avatar said. "Katara and Ba Sing Se are in danger! Working together is our best shot to save everyone!"

Sokka sighed. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three** The Rescue

"That Dai Li loser was right." Toph said, standing up. "There's an ancient city down there, and its deep."

She took a breath, and moved, the earth collapsing into a tunnel. Sokka spoke up. "We should split up. Aang, you go with Iroh and rescue Katara and the Angry Jerk…no offense."

Iroh thought it was somewhat funny. "None taken."

"Toph and I will go and warn the Earth King." Sokka finished.

* * *

"Zuko?" Katara asked. Zuko stirred, and sat up.

"Yeah?" He asked, yawning.

"Um…thanks for your tunic." Klatara offered the long green tunic back, and Zuko accepted it.

"You're welcome." He replied. "I wonder when Azula will be coming for us."

"Probably when it would be the worst possible timing for us." Katara said miserably. "Bad things always happen to us at the worst possible moment."

Zuko blinked at the _us_, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he stood up. "I won't let her take you." Zuko said solemnly. "Aula doesn't get her way this time."

"What if they come for you?" Katara found her feet. "Is there any way we can escape?"

"Maybe for you, but I'm too easily recognized." Zuko touched his scar, looking away.

Katara touched the small vial that hung below her tunic's hem, and frowned, torn.

* * *

"So, Toph thinks you give good advice." Aang led not too subtly. Iroh glanced at the young man next to him, barely even paying attention to the tongue of fire in his palm. "And you make good tea."

Iroh smiled, amused. "The secret to both is proper aging. What is on your mind?"

Aang stopped, and bent the tunnel again, the wall ahead of them rumbling as it pushed away.

"I went to see this Guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar state, and control this great power." Aang began. "But to do it, I needed to let go of someone I love…and I just couldn't." Aang looked away. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

Iroh glanced at the boy, realizing that he truly was a young _boy_, and gauged what to say, as he knew which person it was the child couldn't let go of. Iroh decided to tell the truth. "Perfection and power are over-rated. You may have been wise to choose happiness and love."

Aang hung his head. "But what if I can't beat Azula without the Avatar State? What if I'm not strong enough to save everyone?"

Iroh nodded. These were true concerns. "I don't know the answer." Looking around, a metaphor struck. "Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end, but if you just keep moving…"

Aang pushed the earth, and light seeped through the cracks before the wall crumbled away. The two stepped out into an old, majestic ruin. "You will come to a better place."

* * *

Zuko was inspecting a crystal formation, and Katara approached him, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." She finally said.

Zuko frowned, and then he shook his head, remembering the beginning of the conversation the day before. "Its all right. We're both under stress." Zuko glanced at her, smiling slightly. "At least we've both learned I'm not just a banished prince. I'm…I've always been free to choose what I want to do."

Katara smiled. "Zuko, maybe you can be free of your scar."

"What?" Zuko fully faced Katara. "What are you talking about?"

Katara pulled the vial free. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis. It has special properties, Zuko. Maybe with my healing, I can remove your scar."

Hesitantly, Katara reached out, and touched Zuko's scar. Before either of them could do anything else, a wall crashed open, smoke kicking up in a thick cloud.

Aang and Iroh came through.

Aang froze for a moment, his eyes wide at how close the two prisoners were, then Katara ran over to him.

"Aang!" She exclaimed, and hugged him. Aang smiled, then glared at Zuko, who was being embraced by Iroh.

"Uncle, how…what are you doing here with the Avatar?" Zuko asked, ignoring the odd sensation his felt clutch his chest.

Aang turned to Zuko, and his response was almost condescending. "Saving you, that's what." He flinched at the look on Katara's face, and immediately felt ashamed.

Zuko frowned again. "Avatar…"

Iroh laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Nephew, it is time we talked." Iroh looked at Aang. "Go help your other friends. We will catch up."

Aang bowed, and walked out. Katara followed, looking back. Zuko gave her a reassuring look, and Katara vanished.

* * *

"Why, Uncle?" Zuko asked, looking away.

"You are not the man you used to be." Iroh said proudly. "You are stronger, and wiser, and freer than you have ever been." Iroh grabbed his nephew's shoulder. "Now, you have come to the crossroad of your destiny. It is time for you to choose. It is time for you to choose Good."

Zuko closed his eyes, listening to each word. Then, the ground shook and Zuko fell back, watching as crystal grew, trapping Iroh.

Zuko took a battle stance, and faced Azula, who followed two Dai Li into the chamber.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but you, Zuko…_Prince_ Zuko…you are a lot of things, but you are not a traitor…are you?"

Zuko dropped his guard. "Release Uncle immediately, Azula!"

Azula's look turned sweet. "Its not too late, for you, older brother. There is still a chance for redemption."

"The redemption she offers is not for you!" Iroh choked out, barely able to breath.

Azula looked past Zuko. "Why don't you let him decide…_Uncle." _Azula stepped closer to Zuko, and she seemed to morph into a younger sister looking up to her older brother. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted out every move of this glorious day. You can be apart of Fire Nation history, Zuko. You can win back your honor, Father's love…you will have everything you want."

Iroh spoke again. "Zuko, I am begging you. Look withing your heart, and see what it is that you truly want."

Azula frowned, and waved, the Dai Li leaving. "You are free to choose." She calmly walked through the tunnel, following the Avatar and Katara.

Zuko grimaced, and bowed his head.

* * *

Katara ran step for step with Aang. "We've got to find Sokka and Toph!" She exclaimed. Something burned the air behind them, and Aang spun, a wall of earth raising to block Azula's bolt of lightning.

The Princess waited, and Katara struck back, lifting the water from the river, and striking, molding the element into a massive surge.

Azula stamped, and released a wall of flame, the water sizzling away into steam.

Katara and Aang looked around, waiting for Katara to appear, and the princess leapt clear of the steam, striking rapidly. Katara and Aang bent the water together, protecting them from the fiery missiles, and Azula grabbed onto a pillar, holding herself there.

Aang stepped forward, and bent the earth, the pillar falling apart. Azula's face flashed with fear for just a moment, and she jumped free of the pillar, landing with her arms outstretched between the two benders.

Azula smiled coldly, waiting for one of them to move, when an explosion forced them all to step back.

Three sets of eyes watched as Zuko, ready to strike, slowly approached, hovering between the balance of Azula's side, or Aang's.

He met Aang's look, and something there made the boy flinch, but it was Azula who jumped clear of Zuko's strike.

"How dare you!" She shrieked. "How dare you? I offered you your life back!"

Zuko joined the Avatar and Katara. "I already have it."


	4. Chapter 4

(NOTE) I'm glad to see how well this story has been taken. This is the last part, but I should mention this is a prequel, and it leads to Book Three: Fire Rekindled, which is, yes, a rewrite of the entire season. (My fingers hurt already.) So this will end very much like the actual episode. I hope this doesn't keep any of you from reading. At least read the fight scenes between Zuko and Azula.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._

* * *

**Four** The Avatar Falls

As the Dai Li appeared, all of them, Zuko jumped forward to face Azula, striking rapidly, hoping to keep her off guard.

Azula found her root, though, and struck, sharp blue flame cutting toward Zuko. He caught the flames, and forced them apart, stepping forward to attack in time to catch a large, wide burst of flame in the chest, knocking him on his back.

Zuko rolled to his feet, avoiding Azula's crippling blow, and as his sister jumped back, sped into the air by her flames, Zuko crossed his arms, and grunting, he spread them apart, a burst of flame of incredibly intensity surging toward Azula.

Azula had never seen anything like it, and barely amanged to fall away from it. When had Zuko grown so powerful? She landed, and struck back, a wave of fire pushing Zuko off guard.

The Avatar stepped in, his wind dispersing Azula's next attack, and without hesitation, Zuko stepped in to help Katara face the Dai Li.

_He's changed._ Azula sneered inwardly, feeling almost hurt. She crushed that weak feeling, and planned her attack against the Avatar.

* * *

Zuko and Katara spun, long whips of flame and water striking at the waves of earthbenders.

"They keep coming!" Zuko declared, angrily. "Bastards!"

"Zuko, watch out!" Katara pushed Zuko, and he flipped, watching as Katara was sent smashing into a growth of crystal.

Zuko attacked the Dai Li agent, the man falling back covered in flame.

Zuko was already tired, from exhaustion and hunger, and he knew they weren't going to last longer. But he'd be cursed before he stopped fighting. Zuko stood over Katara, and waited as the Dai Li pressed in.

He was aware of the Avatar's fight, as well. They'd only traded a few blows, but Azula had done quite a bit of damage to the Avatar.

He saw the boy turn his back on Azula, a mound of crystal rising around him, but didn't have time to wonder.

The Dai Li came, striking rapidly, and Zuko was forced to fight for his life. He struck again, and again, but the earthbenders kept coming.

He heard crystal smashing as Azula fought to break through to the Avatar, and he smirked. Hopefully, whatever the boy was planning would work before she could get to him.

* * *

"Zuko?" Katara stirred, and looked up, chunks of gravel peppering the air around her. She had never seen Zuko fight quite like he was, and She rose to her feet, moving her arms. Water gathered around her, and then her octopus form, water whip appeared, and she moved striking out in all directions.

"Took you long enough." Zuko called, sounding tired. "Nap well?"

Katara smirked, smashing several Dai Li. "I could have slept longer, but there was this awful racket." She dropped the octopus, taking the chance she saw to stepp back to back with Zuko. "Where's Aang?"

"He's in that crystal mound." Zuko said. "Whatever he's doing, he doesn't have much longer to do it."

"Go, Zuko. I can hold them here." Katara urged, and Zuko took off, already attacking his sister.

"You can't beat me, Zuko." Azula said. "You're exhausted."

"I am." Zuko panted softly. "But that doesn't mean I'm finished." He attacked, dropping low, and Azula danced back, surprised at the low flames aimed at her legs.

"Not too bad, Zuzu." Azula commented mockingly. "Uncle has been teaching you."

Zuko spun to his feet, embers flying around, and he moved again, his movements too different from what Azula had seen.

"What are you doing, Zuko?' Azula asked. "That isn't firebending. This is!" She stabbed, a burst of flame aimed for Zuko's stomach, and he seemed to grab it, spinning with the attack and returning Azula's own flame back at her.

Stunned, Azula was almost hit before she caught herself, moving away. "You've learned some interesting tricks, Zuzu. But I'll bet you can't do this."

She moved, and Zuko recognized the pattern of her stance. He readied himself to deflect her lightning.

Azula almost let fly at Zuko, but a much better target presented itself, and she changed the angle of her strike.

* * *

The Dai Li stopped, and Katara followed their gaze to where Zuko and Azula were fighting.

The crystal coffin shattered, and Aang rose, an ethereal glow emanating from his body.

"The Avatar State." Katara whispered. He had done it. Then, in a horrible twist, it all came crashing down.

Zuko saw Azula's arm raise, and he shouted out, unable to block the bolt of lightning as it pierced the Avatar's back.

Instantly, the glow faded, and Aang fell, lifeless, into Katara arms.

The surge of water she had ridden on washed away everyone in its path, and as the crying girl cradled the almost lifeless body of the avatar, Zuko placed himself between her and the Dai Li.

A river of flame opened up, and the Dai Li took a step back with Azula. The flame dispersed, and Iroh leapt from the spot he'd taken.

"You've got to get them out of here!" He shouted to Zuko. "I will hold them off as long as I can!"

He immediately stuck, flames blossoming from his fingertips.

Zuko knelt down. "Katara, let me take him. You have to raise us up." He said gently. "That waterfall is our way out of here."

Katara nodded, and reluctantly let her friend's body go. "What about Iroh?"

"He knows what he's doing." Zuko said, and Katara moved, water wrappong around them all and lifting them up.

Zuko looked down at Iroh, who held all of their enemies back. _Good luck, Uncle. I will find you._

* * *

Aapa raced through the nighttime sky, and Zuko helped Katara lay Aang gently down in the saddle.

The others watched, waiting, hopeful, and Zuko scooted back to join them.

Katara removed the small vial, and Zuko instinctively touched his scar, surprised to find himself thankful she hadn't used it.

The water moved, and began to shine in Katara's palm, and she hugged Aang, applying the water to his deepest wound. The water vanished, and Katara looked at Zuko, who almost shook his head, then Aang's arrows flashed momentarily.

Aang opened his eyes, and gave them all a tired smile before drifting off to sleep.

Zuko heard the Earth King move, and watched as the man looked over the side of Appa's saddle. Tears in his eyes, the Earth King looked at them all.

"The Earth Kingdom…has fallen."


End file.
